-Slightly boring mission but those have their perks-
by Tori LMX
Summary: Hey! How About You Read And Find Out? :P I'm Bad at summaries so here you go! R&R! 3 Oh and rated T cause I'm paranoid...


_(Miki: HOPE YOU ENJOY~! :P R&R! AND AS ALWAYS I WAS UBER BORED!)_

_(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OR ANYTHING REALLY...sadly._

**_-Slightly boring mission, but those have their perks...-_**

_Naruto sighed as he stopped in front of the Hokage's door, he had been relaxing peacefully **not doing anything wrong **when he got the call. _

_He was just chilling out at Ichiraku's Ramen shop, eating lots of bowls of amazing, steamy, noodle-filled goodness...what harm could that do?_

_'So annoying,' He breathed out; he reached out toward the doorknob, he twisted the door handle and pulled it opened ruffly. _

_He strolled in stopping in front of the old lady's desk, his hands in his pocket shoulders slumped slightly. _

_'Naruto.' She said in her usual bored tone. _

_'You have a mission.' Naruto perked up at the words "mission", the corner of Tsunade's lips turned up slightly in an amused smile. _

_'You just have to bring this scroll to the village hidden in the Mist.' she picked up a small scroll and toast it at Naruto. _

_He frowned slightly sad that it wasn't that big a deal. _

_'WAIT! I'm not doing such a dumb job!' He barked loudly. _

_'This can be done by a baby!' Naruto yelled pulling on his hair. _

_Tsunade smirked. 'Oh but Naruto you are a baby.' _

_She laughed slamming her fists down on her desk. _

_'SHUT UP, OLD WOMAN!' Naruto yelled, stomping his foot on the ground, only proving further her point. _

_Tsunade sucked in a long breath of air, her face going serious. _

_'It's not just any scroll, Naruto. It's the scroll saying that we agree to the treaty!' She barked at the young boy._

_'Oh.' he sighed, rubbing the back of his head._

_'So...who'd you assign to go with me?' Naruto asked looking out the window at the blue skies._

_'Hyuga.' She stated, looking at Naruto to see his reaction._

_'Hyuga?! You mean Neji?!' Naruto raged glaring at Tsunade, who simply smiled._

_'No. Hinata Hyuga.' Tsunade rolled her eyes at the boy. _

_Naruto's eyes widened in realisation... He and Hinata on a mission? Alone? _

_Wow was this going to be awkward...Yet he was finding himself excited to leave._

_'Okay.' Naruto said a blushing creeping its way onto his cheeks._

_'Off you go.' Tsunade made a motion with her hands as she looked over at her assistant._

_'Are you sure about this, My lady?' the girl asked holding her ugly pig in her arms._

_'No. Not really.' Tsunade said taking a swing of her sake._

_'Your drinking NOW?!' _

_...  
_

_"Wow. Maybe i should ask someone to come along with us... Nahh! Then it'd be more awkward." Naruto thought as he walked back to his apartment._

_'Naruto! Wait up!' Sakura yelled running up to the boy._

_'Hey stupid are you listening to me?' Sakura yelled in his ears._

_'Shut up, Sakura! You're giving me a headache!' Naruto yelled back as he stepped away from the girl._

_'What's up?' He asked looking at her, with a slight frown._

_'I heard you're going on a mission with Hinata!' She smiled knowingly at him._

_'Yeah. And?' Naruto asked his cheeks colouring a deep red._

_'Don't you think i don't Naruto! I know about Everything~!' She said putting emphasis on the EVERYTHING. _

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. _

_'I don't know what you're talking about.' Naruto said looking away from his friend._

_'Sure! Whatever! Just don't do anything you'll regret.' Sakura yelled running off._

_'What are you saying?!' Naruto yelled after the girl._

_...  
_

_Naruto after packing, he headed to the gate to leave on his someone always showed up to erk the poor boy. _

_Neji strutted up to Naruto in his oh-so high-and-mighty way, and glared at the boy._

_'You hurt, my cousin and i'll kill you.' Neji said punching him in the arm. _

_Naruto sighed rubbing his arm. 'Why would I hurt her, and how?' _

_'Don't break her heart.' Kiba smiled walking up and high-fiving Naruto._

_'Hey Kiba.' Naruto greeted._

_'Why would i do that?' Kiba and Neji gaped at him. _

_'You reject her.' Kiba sighed, in frustration. _

_Naruto acted like a dumb blonde sometimes! And it drove people crazy. _

_'I know that! And I didn't ask you how! I asked you why!' Naruto snapped back slapping his face. _

_Naji sighed walking away from the dumb pair._

_I mean they didn't even see the girl in question walking down the road._

_'Because you like Sakura?!' Kiba smirked as Hinata waved over at him._

_'NO! I've told you this before! That Sakura is in the PAST!' Naruto said his face scrunching in anger._

_'Now that i think about it...' Naruto sighed. 'I might really maybe like Hinata, ya know.'_

_'Wow! That was a full blown confession right there.' Kiba smirked at the pair, Hinata stood right behind the two boys now. _

_'What do you mean?' Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow._

_'Look behind you.' Naruto spinned around just in time to see Hinata falling to the ground. _

_Naruto rushed forward picking up Hinata. He held her in his arms chuckling slightly as her eyes fluttered opened. _

_'You okay?' Naruto smiled, causing the poor girl to pass out. _

_Naruto sighed slightly. He never thought he could do that much damage to a girl...let alone a girl like Hinata. _

_He stared at the girl holding her limp body up, his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist and the other holding her back._

_'Passing out like this can not be good for your health.' Naruto stated._

_'Have fun!' Kiba said walking away from the two._

_'You can't leave me with her!' Naruto said looking after the boy._

_'Yes. I can.' Kiba yelled over his shoulder._

_'Now what?' Naruto sighed looking down at her._

_...  
_

_Naruto had since long settled onto a bench. _

_Hinata laying down her head in his lap, sleeping -more like passed out- peacefully._

_"Yeah right when she wakes up she'll have a headache." Naruto thought, looking down at continued to stare at the girl as he couldn't seem to look away. _

_Naruto just couldn't believe that someone this pretty loved him. _

_Him being the Jinchuuriki, and she still loved him..._

_(Miki: HAH! WHAT'LL HAPPEN WHEN SHE WAKES UP?! STAY TOONED FOR MORE!)'_


End file.
